There is known a lid locking device for a glove box which locks a lid in a closed position by engaging a hook provided at the lid of the glove box with a striker, wherein a receiving hole is formed in a cover portion of the striker, and a tip end of the hook which is engaged with the striker is further engaged with the receiving hole of the cover portion of the striker, whereby the hook is prevented from being disengaged from the striker to release the lid when an impact is applied to an instrument panel, from the following Patent Document 1.
Further, there is known a lid locking device for a glove box which engages a striker engaging member provided at a lid of the glove box with a striker to lock the lid to a closed position, wherein an insertion port which is formed in a rear surface of the lid and in which the striker is fitted is reinforced with a pair of side restraining walls which are disposed at lateral opposite sides of the striker, and an upper restraining wall which connects upper ends of the side restraining walls, whereby a relative position of the striker to the lid is prevented from changing, and the striker engaging member is prevented from disengaging from the striker to release the lid when an impact is applied to an instrument panel, from the following Patent Document 2.